A Turn for The Worst
by RussianPwnage6
Summary: Mikka and her grandparents move to La push Washington. Tragedy Strikes, and everything is different, secrets, broken promises. EMBRYxOC! FirstFanfic
1. prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I AM TOTALLY NOT S.M. NOT EVEN CLOSE. SHE OWN THE WOLF PACK AND ANY OTHER TWILIGHT CHARACTER. I ONLY OWN MY PEOPLE, THE ONES FROM MY MIND. :D**

A Turn for the Worst...

Summary: Mikka and her grandparents move to La push Washington. Mikka meets a certain wolf pack. She finds love and best friends. Everything is perfect to her. Until tragedy strikes. She feels lost only one person can make her feels better. She falls deeper in love. Once things start getting better, everything takes a turn for the worst. Vampires strike, her love must go and fight. He promises to come back to her, but has to protect her first. They are all in for more then they bargained for. EmbryxOC! First fanfic. Bare with me please?

**Epilogue**

**M-POV.**

Packing just takes WAAY too long. It's only a lot of irritating. But im glad to move from this place. California isn't all that great like my parents thought when they first moved from Russia to here after I turned five. Yeah I said it Russia. Im Russian. Im waay tall and I have a weird name and I have a light Russian accent. Im 16 years old, and I live with my grandma Lizabeta (Elizabeth in English) and my grandpa Dmitri. They had some old friends up in Washington they met when they first moved to America. So we're moving there. A reservation…can you believe it!? It's going to suck. But I guess I'll manage.

Once im done with my bags I go down stairs, outside and to the truck. Put my bags in and run back in. blech…10:00 AM and it's already hot outside. The heat is something I will definitely NOT miss. The moving trucks are coming at 10:30. So they should be here soon. I can't wait to get on the road.

Im waiting outside for the truck…my tank top and short feel like they are sticking to my skin. My long black hair is sticking to the back of my neck and the sides of my face…soon I would be able to wear sweaters. I love sweaters. The truck pulls up and brings me back from my reverie. We start loading and soon we are on the road to Washington, the green state, the rainy state. Im so ecstatic! I have a good feeling about Washington. Crazy cloudy beaches, awesome forests…I fall into unconsciousness in the back seat of the big truck and a great amount of time later I wake up in time to see the 'welcome to Oregon' sign. We stop a couple times. And soon as im falling into unconsciousness the last sign I see is 'welcome to Washington'. I slip into unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

**Authors note: okay so yeah. this is the epilogue. please review and critisism is welcomed. it's my first fanfic. so yeah. :D REview. that'd be great. -WolfGang**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:im not S.M. so i qbviously don't own anything twilight related.**

Boys! Boys! Boys!

M-POV.

We arrived to La Push the next day around 5:00 in the evening. When we arrived to our house, which is larger than I expected; its two stories, the movers helped us move our furniture into our house and moved the larger pieces into their rooms. I decided to grab my sweater, system of a down sweater by the way. I grabbed my iPod turned up the volume and went for a walk, to get the lay of the land, you know. I walked for quite a while in the reservation there was a gas station, liquor store, a small Native American bookstore that looked cool. There was also some other random shops and an ice cream shop. I was walking along the amazing forest. It led me up & down, left right, then to a cliff, which was not that tall maybe 6 feet taller then the sand on the beach, and I sat down looking out to the amazing ocean. I looked down the beach about half way in there was a large group of guy and girls, who were probably having a kick back of some sort They had an ice chest, beer maybe. Other than the groups of friends there weren't many people here. Maybe it's cause its getting late of it's not warm enough. To me it's just fine. Looking out into the ocean I realized that my mother would have LOVED it here, I sighed out of apathy and I let a few tears escape…oh, how I missed my parents…they were killed 4 years ago when they went back to Russia to visit some family. I was devastated. And I was left to live with m grandparents. You wouldn't know they were my grandparents. They aren't old. They are both barely in their fifties. I don't mind living with them. They are kind of fun. My grandpa if almost as weird as me and has a crazy sense of humor. I can see why my grandma would fall in love with him. She loves laughing.

When my song finished I heard something behind me. I stood up quickly wiping away my tears and turned around in time to see three guys, a girl and a child emerge from the forest. I looked at the guys and noticed they were all equally handsome. And muscular. As I drooled over their bodies, I hear someone clear their throat. I realized my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut. And blushed furiously. Then looked back up to met their amused eyes.

"sup, im Jake, and this is Quil and Claire, and that's Jared and Kim." He said introducing them all.

"hey, im M-Mikka.." I managed to say without drooling. I diverted my eyes and focused on the little girl who started walking up to me. I smiled at her. She held out her hand to me and I took it. She started pulling me then said "c'mon, we are hwaving a pwarty. Now we did introductions like qwuil say we had do." I laughed, she was so cute. Then I hear someone say, "Clairey, you can't just take her. You have to invite her." I turned to see that it was the guy named Quil, he came over and picked her up. He apologized for her I said it was okay and the guy who said him name was Jake asked if I wanted to go to the party. "Umm…what time is it?" "7:30." Jake replied. I contemplated and was about to accept when my cell phone went off. I looked and it was my grandma. I answered and she was speaking very fast in Russian. And when she spoke Russian you knew she was wigging out. I told her to calm down(in Russian) and then spoke to her in English. "grandma, stop trippin balls. Im fine. Im just talking to people fro-"

"Oh, no! It's not like that, they aren't rapists!" I hear Jake bust out laughing when I said that, I shot a smile his way. "No! Lizabeta! Calm down, im serious they aren't rapists I PROMISE you that they aren't" "no it's fine. I'll go home now, alright then bye maw." I hung up and looked back at them, all of them trying not to laugh. "You guys AREN'T rapists right?" Jared laughed then said "Nope, we aren't so don't worry. Just guys who like having friends. So I take it you can't come join us?" I shook my head then said maybe another time. We said goodbye then went off in different directions. Not long after I heard something coming up behind me. I turned about ready to rip some ones throat out and noticed it was Jake.

"Uhh…hey, again, Jake."I was confused as to why he came back, then I got my answer. "Yeah...hey. I just thought that maybe you would like company on your walk home. Besides maybe you'd want a friend too?" he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. "so I take it you're Russian? Or something random like that. Cause I didn't know what the hell you were saying on the phone."

"yeah, im Russian." I replied, my hands deep in my pockets, it was starting to get colder. Yet my left side was pretty warm I really didn't know why. "soo, are you going to give me like…a third degree. Cause a new person on the reservation that's totally not a native shouldn't be such a stranger right?" he laughed then said, "Right. I want to know about you, so I know YOU aren't the bad guy. So why did you move here, and from where? If you don't mind me asking." "No, no. it's cool. Ask whatever you want. Im an open person and really don't like to hide things so I always tell it like it is." I said. I told him where we were from. I told him why I lived with my grandparents I told him just about anything and everything then I realized that we've been standing in from of my house for at least an hour. Embarrassed that I had cried when I said my parents were dead and that I told a stranger most of my life story I apologized for talking so much, he said it was cool and then apologized for asking upsetting questions. "so, Mikka. I think that we should hang out again. You should come to a barbeque we're having on Saturday at my friend Sam's house. But tomorrow we should get to talking again so you can know me. and we wont be strangers. And you wont be uncomfortable. How does that sound?" Jake said. I would love to get to know more about him but I wasn't sure I could go out tomorrow. "Well, I'm pretty sure I can go on Saturday. But tomorrow I have to help the old folks" I said that pointing with my thumb at the house behind me."with the furniture movingness. They're weak." I laughed. "well maybe me and jared can come over and help. Well if your grandma would let us…" "oh my gosh. You'd help? Don't you have like other things to do?" Jake shook his head. "okay…but you'd have to come meet them now, cause if you showed up randomly I'd get yelled at for not introducing you guys." I grabbed his wrist and led him up the steps and into the house. "Nana? Papa? Where the hell are you guys.? I want you to meet me friend Jake, and he's not a rapist!" just then my grandma came out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. She quickly grabbed it when she saw Jake. Apologized and then held out her hand. "Hello, Jake. I'm Lizabeta." Just then, my grandpa came up from behind her. "and this is my husband Dmitri, we just made some pizza, a lot actually. Would you like to stay and eat some?"

Jake replied with a grin on his face "I NEVER pass up the opportunity to eat food. Sure I'll stay." She led us to the big table in the kitchen. We all sat around aquatinting each other, my grandparents seemed to love Jake. It was hard not too. Im glad I have found a friend. And on my first day too. "So, Liz? Do you think it would be alright it I came over with my friend Jared tomorrow to help you guys move stuff?" My grandmothers eyes light up and she said it was all right. And also said yes when he asked about Saturday. It was time to go so I walked Jake to the door. And we stood out on the porch for a bit. "They're cool." He said tilting his head toward the house. "Yeah they are…so, about Saturday. You said it was a welcoming thing for some friends?" "Yeah, my buddies Embry, Leah, Seth and Paul are coming back down from Canada they were on a trip. And we are happy they are coming back. So we thought we would make them food. They like eating." He chuckled. "Well, Jake I can tell you like eating too. You ate the entire other box by yourself." I laughed and his embarrassed expression. We heard a noise in the woods and we both stopped laughing. We looked at each other and we both said, "It's getting late." We said bye. And I went up stairs to take a shower. I had to wake up early and move stuff. I thought about my new friend. And then slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N:heeeyy..it's wolfgang. first chapter.! hella tiight.! haha jk. but yeah. Review please&&thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

WOAH!

A/N: All right in my last chapter, I messed up and said that the barbeque was on the Saturday coming up. However, it is actually supposed to be the week after. Sorry. My bad! But yeah I was thinking and im also putting up a twist in here. Make a little more drama. (:

**Disclaimer: im NOT S.M. Im just some girl from California. I obviously do NOT own anything other than the plot and my characters** (:

____________________________________________________________________________

M-POV

Over the past week, Jake and I have been getting close. We talked like non-stop almost all the time and his friends are great. I feel right at home and comfortable with all of them. Back home finding best friends and trust took months and being here it took only a week. This is my second week here and today Jake invited me to a get together his friends are having. He said to bring a bathing suit! Another person I have been getting close to is Kim, Jared's girlfriend, she is really sweet. And helps with anything I need. We basically hang out ALL the time, Jake, his friends, and me. I wake up at 9:30 in the morning I decide to take a shower. When I get out, I grab my bikini. I like it. Jake might go crazy if he seems me in it. It's purple with black polka dots. I put on some shorts and a tank top. I put my converse on and grab my favorite system of a down sweater. I head downstairs in a rush because I smell bacon. And I absolutely LOVE bacon. When I get downstairs, I hear Nana and papa talking about..._holy shit! _I think. _They are talking about last night's sex!_

"Oh…My…GOD! Okay this is sick. You people are old. You shouldn't be talking about that!" I said. Practically traumatized after hear papa talking about my nana's "Warm Center" ugh...I feel sick. They both turn around and both said, at the same time, "You don't have to listen!"

"And you don't have to talk about it when im in the house. Or even same room." I was so disturbed I lost my appetite. They both laughed and nana offered me some bacon I took only one and ate slowly. Making sure I didn't regurgitate it. I drank some water and dismissed myself when the phone rang. It was Kim asking if she could come over with Claire and Quil. My grandparents said yes and then showed up soon after. We went up stairs to my room. It was big so it wasn't all crowded. My paint kit and my colors crayons distracted Claire so Quil, Kim, and I decided to sit on my bed and chat about life.

"So, Mikka…you and Jake. You guys are pretty close. Do you like him? Cause it seems like he likes you." Kim said, giving Quil a sly smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are close." Giving them a suspicious look. "And he's good looking and sweet and nice…and amazing." Looking down and blushing I mumbled the last part, "and so are his lips…" Quil almost chocked on his water and Kim squealed like a little girl.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Damn, he never told me that. What the hell, man?" Quil said, "Well, congrats. Jakes a good guy." He looked a little worried when he said that and it made me question some things. But Kim interrupted by asking for some water. So I got up to go get her bottled water.

____________________________________________________________________________

K-POV

"Quil, wouldn't that be like…a bad thing if they start dating. What if Jake imprints? That leaves Mikka alone and hurt." I couldn't bare to have that happen. Mikka is now my sister. But it seems like she really likes Jake.

Quil was still fuming over this then said, "Yeah, I know she's like my little sister and I have to keep her protected. Im going to have a word with Jake about this." Just then Mikka came back.

____________________________________________________________________________

M-POV

My grandparents were still talking about sex when I went to get Kim her water. On my way up the stairs Jake texted me, asking me if I was on my way. I looked at the clock and it was already half an hour past 12. And we were supposed to be there at 12. "shit!" I ran up the stairs and told them. We said by to my grandparents and left. Walking to the beach was random. I was hyper of the chocolate Quil had bought us from the store and I kept pointing out random things and telling about their life stories.

Like I pointed out a rock and a bird and I told about the bird shitting on the rock and the rock got pissed off and threw itself and the bird. Random shit but it was cool. We got the beach, I was giving Kim a piggyback ride, and Quil was holding Claire. Jared came over, took Kim off my back, and gave me a hug then went romantic on Kim. I walked away giving them their privacy and I ran over to Collin and jumped on his back and he jumped up it was funny I scared him. I saw Quil and Jake talking.

They looked like they were in a heated conversation. Collin noticed me looking and then Sam looked over. He had a concentrated look on his face then walked over there. I was confused. Quil was trying to be subtle about pointing in my direction but I saw him do it. Then Jake looked in my direction and he saw me watching with a confused look on my face. He said something to Quill and like that, Quil walked away. Sam talked to Jake for a bit then went back to Emily.

I went to go sit at the same place where I first met Jake, on the cliff thing. Soon after Jake showed up with plates of food, and two bottles of Lipton tea. I looked at him and smiled. He set down the plates and drinks and lifted me up to give me a hug. He was about to kiss me but I stopped him with my question.

"What were you and Quil arguing about?" I pulled away from him and looked up to him. "Was I not supposed to tell about the kiss?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No, it's okay that you told someone. It's just he had a bone to pick with me. About hurting you and whatnot. Don't worry" he smiled and then we just ate in a comfortable silence. Occasionally we would talk about how today isn't cold, and about the barbeque tomorrow.

We joined the others back on the beach. Jake was talking to Quil, Jared, Sam, Collin, and Brady. Emily was sitting on a beach towel next to Kim and I was playing with Claire in the water and building sand castle with her and joking with Kim and Emily. Then All of a sudden when I looked over to the guys I see Jake and Quill and Brady run towards the forest and disappear behind the thick trees. I see Sam run to Emily and then say something to Collin and then Sam ran toward the forest and Collin came up to me looking as calm as a clam.

He said we were leaving and if I wanted to go to Emily's house. I agreed and grabbed my bag and shoes. They were walking kind of fast to the car. I kept good pace cause of my long legs but I was still confused. Emily was looking into the forest with a worried look on her face and so was Kim. She turned to find me staring at her. Then her expression changed and she smiled and then got in the car. Collin disappeared and I noticed It was only us girls and Emily was driving kind of fast back to her house. She got out and walked fast to the house.

I grabbed my bag and Claire and Kim was waiting for me. She took Claire from me and said the guys wanted to check something out. It was nothing. But I felt she was hiding from me. At her house Emily made a snack, we watched the movie underworld, and then we watched Superbad. Claire fell asleep so we decided to watch a scary movie. We watched the grudge. Then we started to watch the exorcist when the guys showed up.

Kim ran over to Jared, while Sam went to Emily and Jake came over to me. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I gave him a curious look and shook his head and then he said later, and then directed his attention to the TV. I got up and I grabbed my bag. I whispered goodbyes to Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily. Then I looked at Jake smiled and left. I was half way to my house when Jake ran up to me.

"Why'd you leave Mikka?" he looked a little angry at me. maybe cause I didn't say bye. I wasn't sure.

"Well im a very open person and I can't stand it when people keep things from me. so I decided to leave before I got mad. Is that a bad thing?" I gave him a look that challenged him to answer me.

"Well, it's not safe around here, so-"

"What do you mean, Jake? I thought this was a super safe place." I looked at him suspiciously and turned to walk back towards my house.

"I know Mikka, it is. But not always. Bears and stuff…" He trailed off looking into the forest. I looked too but I didn't see anything.

"Whatever Jake, Im going home. Im bored."

"Wait Mikka!" he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled my close and gave me a kiss. First it was a small kiss the grew into a passionate one. We pulled away breathing hard and he asked if I wanted to go to his house. I agreed and we arrived at his house in no time. Billy was gone, probably at a friend's house. Jake grabbed my bag and threw it on the couch. He led me to his room and closed the door.

Soon he turned to me and gave me a kiss. His tongue touched my lips and I parted them. Our tongues intertwined and I pulled Jake to me as close as I could. My hands found his hair and his hands found my ass. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss only to start trailing kissed down my neck, a trail of fire burning only on passion. I slight moan escaped my lips. Jake removed my jacket and my tank top, only to meet my bikini top. I took his shirt off and before he could do anything, I started kissing him. Then his jaw and his neck. I licked a trail from the base of his neck up to his ear I took his earlobe into my mouth and he moaned. I felt his hard on against my thigh and I rubbed against it. He moaned again. And I smirked.

I kissed his chest and then he pulled my face up for another kiss. While kissing me he untied my bikini and threw it across the room. His hands found my chest and he started groping them, I don't know if he was in the groping Olympics but dayyuuumm, was all I had to say. He whispered 'you're beautiful' in my ear then proceeded kissing me all the way down to my chest. He kissed my breast then flicked his tongue out and licked my nipple. I moaned, once again. Then we heard something outside

We stopped instantly, and I slid down from his waist and I ran to get my bikini top. As I was putting it on, we heard Billy call Jake from the front door. He grabbed his shirt and threw me my tank top. I yanked it on and grabbed my sweater. I put it on and put the hood on. Then I sat down on jakes bed like nothing was going on. Jake still had a crazy bulge in the front of his pants. He couldn't do anything about it because then Billy came into the room. He was surprised to see me and asked if I wanted to stay for dinner I declined and said I was about to leave anyways. I smiled then slipped out past him. Jake walked me to my house and when we got there he kissed me then said he would get Kim to come pick me up tomorrow at 1:00. He said his good byes and I walked inside the house.

Nana and papa were watching TV, but papa yelled over his shoulder that there was left over food in the fridge I could heat up. I grabbed my iPod, picked a movie I had on there and ate my dinner, choking occasionally on the funny parts, eating and watching hilarious movies just don't go well together. I washed my plates and went up stairs.

In my room im undress then I took a shower came back and I went to my lap top I opened my iTunes and opened my 'Bring Me The Horizon' album and listened to them really loud until I fell asleep.

The next morning I do my hair and then change. I sing/scream along with the song Chelsea smile by Bring Me the Horizon, it's an awesome song that makes me want to punch old irritating people. No, im kidding. But yeah I change into my ripped skinny jeans and purple long sleeved V neck, and I grab my knee high converse. I put some eyeliner on, cause that all I wear for make up anyways, and go down stairs to eat. Fruit, best thing anyone can eat. I grab a bowl on fresh clean strawberries and grape and cut up cantaloupe and take it to the living room. I sit on the recliner and watch TV. after two episodes of cake boss and Jon & Kate plus eight I change it to charm school, half way through that episode my cell phone rings. I look to see its Kim. I answer and she said she is on her way. I go out back to tell nana and papa, they're doing fixing up the garden, I hug them and tell them I'll be back this evening.

I meet Kim and Jared outside. They have a girl with them, I walk up to them curious to who this girl is.

"Hey Kim, Jared, and Friend." I stick my hand out so she can shake it.

She smirks and then says, "Hand shakes are for strangers, I've hear so much about you, im Leah" she pulls me in for a hug.

"Oh!" I say and I register that she's one of the people who was coming back from a trip. "Hey Leah. Im Mikka"

"Finally, another girl. There are waay to many boys here." She fake punches Jared. And he smirks.

"Alright then! Now acquainted. C'mon guys let's go. C'mon babe." Kim says while grabbing for Jared's hand.

We start our walk to Sam's house. Leah talks non-stop about random things and asks me random questions she tells me about herself then we arrive at Sam's house. The guys are outside playing football. I see two guys I don't know walk up to me with Jake. One has a smirk on his face and the other has a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Mikka" Jake says bringing me up into a big hug. "this is Seth and that creep right there" pointing to the guy next to Seth, "Is Paul." The smirk is wiped right on of Paul's face and then he strikes Jake, and then glares at Jake.

"Hello Mikka, im not a creep by the way. I just like to do weird things." Paul says with a smirk back on his face.

"Whatever Paul she doesn't care." Seth pulls me to him and gives me a big bone-crushing hug with a big smile is on his face, then I hear some chick call his name and I think his smile got somewhat bigger. I look to see a girl about 14 years old coming from down the street, and Seth runs to her. Paul walks away making gagging noises and Jake turns me to him, gives me another big hug, and then walks me to the house.

When we enter, I say hello to everyone. When Jake and I are alone and eating I start to make conversation. "so Jake, I thought another guy was supposed to be coming back too, but I only met two guys out of three. And I was just curious as to where the third guy was.."

Jake had a big smile on his face. He called Emily and asked her if she could go get Embry. "Alright Mikka, Embry is my best friend. He's awesome, you'd like him." I was sitting there with jakes arm around me and my head resting on his chest when a tall, long haired, super sexy guy walks in. he stops walking as soon as he sees me and doesn't look away for a good 2 minutes, is there any other way to makes someone feel this awkward?

"Ummm, Hi Embry, im Mikka." I get up and extend my hand out to him. I look back and Jake and it seems as if they were having a staring contest. Jake finally looks at me and smiles and smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Embry finally says hello and shakes my hand. I still feel awkward when Leah and Seth come into the kitchen. Jake gets up and pulls Embry out of the room. As if he were pissed off or something. I look at Leah watching them walk away she turns to me and shrugs. I swear they're hiding something from me. I'm in a semi-bad mood for the rest of the day. Embry and Jake were gone for the rest of the day along with Quil.

I just played football with the guys and just talked and got acquainted with Leah and Seth and Paul. I asked what was up with Embry and Jake because I knew they knew but they said they didn't know. I decided to leave earlier than I was supposed to and I found myself walking to the ice cream shop not far from the beach. I get some ice cream and go outside I wait till im at my cliff till I start eating my ice cream. The whole time I had a feeling I was being watched. Then my suspicions were correct when I heard a noise in the forest behind me. I wigged out, jumped up, and turned around in time to see a wolf not far into the woods.

Im paralyzed with fear. He's just staring at me waiting to eat me. I want to jump off the cliff and run but im afraid the wolf would catch me. I back up a little and the wolf doesn't seem to move. So I get to the edge of the cliff, I turn, and I go over the edge I turn back around still holding myself. The wolf still hasn't moved but he's still watching me. I let go of the ledge and realized it was only a foot left to the floor from where I was dangling.

I guess that's a perk for being almost 6'. When I slowly start backing up I look back up at the ledge and seen the wolf was standing there. I swear I almost pissed me pants. It was a beautiful wolf gray with some black spots. Enraptured by it's beauty I actually said it out loud. The wolf made this weird expression as if it was trying to smile put it look scary as hell. So I backed up repeatedly and when I thought I was far enough I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran all the way back to my house. I told my papa and nana about my experience they laughed but then comforted me. They made some bomb ass dinner then I went upstairs. I looked out my window into the forest and I could have sworn I saw the gray wolf standing not to far into the woods behind my house. I didn't think anything of it and went to take a shower. Jake texted me saying we needed to talk. I told him I was going to bed and I'd talk to him tomorrow.

After thinking about today's activities I was like WOAH. Who knew I could make friends this fast? I started falling asleep. But all I remembered from my last thought was about the wolf. And my dream was about the wolf. I dreamt I was walking in the forest and then all of a sudden I was at the hands of a sadistic vampire and my gray wolf had saved me. Thinking now, I would have laughed at such a thing, but who knew dreams like THAT could actually happen…

**A/N: hehehe. i had to change the rating cause of this chapter. and maybe later chapters. anyways. review please! they make me smile(:**


	4. Chapter 3

Jumbled and Mushed

* * *

**Disclaimer: keep in mind im a teenage girl, so I definitely don't own twilight or anything else but the plot and my characters.**

A/N: Alright this is just a filler chapter. It's pretty short. random things that don't really go, but are put in anyways! Just fills you in for what's coming up next I guess. I'll update soon after this. So…enough of this! On with the story!

* * *

M-POV

I've been here for two months. Maybe longer, im not sure. I came in may it is now the end of July. Middle of august, I will have to start school. I'll be a junior. Yippey-skippey.!  
So Jake and me worked things out, I guess we'll just be friends even though we both like each other. He said something about not being able to be with me cause of Embry. This makes no sense to me. It's all jumbled and mushed in my head…so confusing. Everyone tells me Embry likes me and I should give him a chance but how can that happen, if I clearly still like Jake? So confusing, but I have been trying to get closer to Embry, you know maybe I'll get over Jake, then I won't feel horrible for liking them both. I've heard stories about a girl who hurt Jake badly and I don't want to be like her, what was her name...? Oh, right, Bella was her Name. She like lives in Forks or something random like that. Speaking of Forks, today me and my Papa are going to do some shopping. You know house cleaning supplies, tampons, hair ties, black nail polish, and ink and food. I wait for Papa out in the truck, a few minutes later we are on our way to Forks. When we get there I decide to get all the non food items that are on the VERY long list. I can't find the paper, I walk up to a girl wearing a work uniform, when she turns I see her name tag and instantly recognize her as the 'whore' Leah described to be the one to hurt Jake horribly. I ask her where the paper, she tells me and I start walking away.

"Hey! Wait, do you know Jacob Black? Cause I've never seen you here so I assumed you either just moved here or you lived in La Push…" she finished by looking down at the floor.

"Actually I do, Bella." Answering her with probably more attitude than needed. "Why do you even care if I know him? Why do you care to know about him? You broke his heart and…." I looked up to see my Papa coming up to me with a confused look.

I shake my head and turn to leave I my grandpa asks me what happened I said nothing when I looked back Bella looked heartbroken and I smirked. Then I realized I liked the color of her eyes. I dismissed that thought and paid for the stuff then went to get groceries.

Back at La Push, Embry and I were going to go for a walk today, but before the walk, I went on a walk of my own. There was a trail behind my house so I decided I would take a walk. I walked for a pretty long time, I had listen to like a million songs on my iPod before I got to a creepy looking place it looked like some weird cemetery…but it wasn't a cemetery. it had these randomly placed rocks with carvings on them. I didn't know what this place was, but as soon as I got there I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Even though I had a bad feeling I stayed here cause not far from this place was a cliff and a beautiful view of the ocean. So I sat on one of the rocks. After a while of having the feeling of being watched I felt a cold breath by my ear. I didn't hear anything but my music but I turned around anyways, but I saw nothing. I was wigged out so I decided I'd head back home.

Just as I was leaving I accidently pulled my earphones out, and I said 'shit!' under my breath I heard a chuckle not far behind me. I spin around and I see a crazy handsome guy with red eyes. Extremely pale but sexy. I was entranced by this looks that his quick movements startled me, first he was standing at the cliff then he was about a foot away in the time of a blink. The uneasy feeling in my gut was unbearable, I clutched my stomach I thought I was going to be sick, then the guy laughed.

"Excuse me, I've forgotten my manners. Im Nate" he extended his hand out and I took it. Big mistake, his hand was freezing, and with that, he pulled me to him. He mumbled something about me smelling delightful. It was somewhat creepy but not as creepy as the look of hunger in his eyes. He brushed the hair away from my neck, I struggled to get away but I couldn't. I wanted to scream for help but I knew help wouldn't come. I should have stayed home but now I was going to get…Raped? Killed? I wasn't exactly sure.

"WH-what do you wa-want with m-me?" I managed to get that out when he let me go. He looked amused as if he had some weird inside joke with his self. Which would be lame, cause inside jokes with yourself is somewhat lame.

"isn't it clear? Oh my dear, im going to kill you. Isn't it obvious?" he chuckled a little and I thought I was going to be sick.

"you're repulsive, you sick son of a bi-"_ *smack*_ oh sweet Jesus overlord! He punched my stomach, and I've never hurt this bad before. A crazy loud scream erupted from my throat; pain was all that I felt on my left side. I fell, crumpling, down to the floor. The red eyed stranger laughed at me. he knelt over me. lifting my neck towards his mouth, then said the weirdest words that I've only heard in my dreams about that gray wolf.

"I'm a Vampire Mikka, if you haven't already-" he was cut off by the loudest growls in history. I was slipping into unconsciousness but I fought it, I didn't want to go under, not yet. Laying there on the floor I looked around and saw four big wolves. A gray wolf, my gray wolf, a russet wolf, a black wolf and a sandy colored wolf. I heard crazy screams and a loud tearing noise; soon I heard two voices, both familiar. I looked up and caught the sight of a VERY concerned looking Embry and a Pissed off Jake.

I soon went under, everything black. The last feeling other then the pain was the warmth of two arms around me. One last thought came to me. _My wolf, my gray wolf. My Embry?_

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah, very short cause i just need to get this out of the way, next chapter will be up very soon. please review. they make me smile-Wolfgang(:


	5. Chapter 4

Vampires and Many Truths?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Authors Note: okay. This chapter will be LONG I promise. And a lot will happen in this chapter. So…Onward! Haha.**

* * *

M-Pov

My eyes are closed, my breathing is steady, but im awake. I don't hear anything and im faintly aware of the pressure on my abdomen. It hurts to breathe. I feel someone staring at me and im afraid to look. But against my better judgment, my eyes opened regardless. At first, the brightness of the room hurt my eyes soon adjusted. I looked to my left and I saw a very pale, very handsome blonde male. I remembered the guy from the forest and I freaked out. The blonde guy probably sensing my fear got up and left the room. Not long after he came with two other extremely pale and handsome people, a woman with a motherly look and soft brown hair and Dr. Cullen.

And if I was confused before, that had nothing on how I was now. I was beyond confused. They looked like Nate from the forest except their eyes were different. I was extremely uncomfortable and scared. Dr. Cullen said something to the other two and they left. I was less scared but I still wigged out. If Dr. Cullen looks like Nate, does that mean he's LIKE Nate?

As if, he could read my mind he said, "Its okay, Mikka. Remember me? Dr. Cullen? We've met before; your grandmother works at the hospital." I nodded and he went on. "I know you are probably confused as to what is going on. And probably scared too. Let me explain."

"See, Two days ago on my way to work I received a call from Sam, your friend Sam, he needed my help he said you were hurt and they were bringing you to my house. I turned around and went straight home I arrived when they did. We got you settled here in my home and I fixed you up. The entire left side of your rib cage was broken, it appeared the you were hit very hard they explained what happened and we drugged you up and worked on you for a bit, but I had to get back to work. My daughters' proceeded to bandage you up and now we're here. How are you feeling?"

"Confused and creeped out." I managed to say. I tried to take a deep breath but it hurt waay too much.

"Confused about what" he gave me a concerned look.

"You Said Sam called you, but how did Sam know what happened? And how did Embry and Jake find me? And where did the wolves come from? And what happened to Nate?" I was trying not to go into hysterics but I couldn't help it. It was all confusing and I wanted to see Embry…why wasn't he here?

"Well, Mikka. I can only answer one question and yet, I don't have a straight answer to it. Nate wasn't Killed, he managed to get away…well most of him. The wolves managed to rip his arm and half on his left side out before Nate ran off…" he trailed off looking at my extremely confused look. "Oh, im sorry. Umm, perhaps I should wait till Embry comes back and then he can explain it all to you."

"Embry? Where is he? I want to see him. Please Dr. Cullen let me see him." I looked at him pleading; I _needed_ to see Embry, My Embry.

"One, Call Me Carlisle. Two, Embry is off on duty Sam made him go, he'll be back in about an hour. In the mean time why don't you try to eat." Just then, the pretty mother looking woman came back. She had a tray in her hand, soup probably, and cranberry juice. I sighed, I love cranberry juice…

"Hello Mikka, I'm Esme." She gave me a motherly smile that made me want my own mother back, I felt down right sad then all of a sudden it went away and was replaced by a calm warm feeling. Just then, the other blonde boy came in he gave me a hesitant smile and sat down on the floor by the door. Carlisle informed me that the boy's name was jasper. While I ate, Esme and Carlisle told me about their family. Who was in it and what they were. They were talking about how they knew Sam and them when we saw a big figure outside of the window. We all turned to look and it was my Gray wolf. He was standing outside the window looking in.

"My wolf! He came from La Push all the way here, how did he find me…" I stopped when the Cullen's all looked at me with weird expressions on their face. Like I wasn't in on something. It irritated me not knowing soon after I looked back at my wolf but he was gone. Then I saw Embry emerge from the forest, he was walking kind of away, probably to the front door. Soon he came into the room.

"Alright, lets go." Carlisle said, giving Embry a small smile, "We'll give you guys some privacy."

I blushed, as if Embry and I needed privacy. However, it was good to be alone with him. I turned to smile at him but he looked somewhat mad. It was a little weird. He walked over to me and took my hand in his. He kissed my forehead and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Care to explain?" that was all I said. I didn't really know what else to say.

He sighed, "Alright might as well get this over with. Since you know about vampires now." He went on about Quileute legends and werewolves. He said he was a werewolf. He explained the mechanics about it, explained what could happen if I were too close. He explained something called imprinting, which sounds sweet, but he never said he imprinted so I got kind of sad over that. It was all making sense, the entire time Embry wouldn't look at me. He explained that the gray wolf was him, I couldn't believe it. As much as I wanted too, I could not believe MY Embry was a werewolf.

Next he started explaining what happened two days ago, which I couldn't believe I was actually asleep for that long, he said he went to my house a little early but my grandpa said I had left for a walk. He said he turned all wolfy and went to find me. Then he said he heard my scream he followed my trail and found the sent of a vampire. By that time Jake, Seth, Leah and Sam had arrived so they took off in my direction they found the vampire hovering over me just about to bite my neck and Leah rammed into the vampire throwing him then He and Sam and Seth Ripped his arm off.

"Soon after I ripped his arm off I changed back to my human form and I went to you. I turned to see that the Bloodsucker had gotten away and Leah, Seth, and Sam had gone after him. Jake and I went to you I carried you to your house. Your grandpa helped us put you into the back of the tuck and soon Sam came back and he pulled out his phone and called Carlisle." Then he looked at me. He looked pained and angry; I reached up to put my hand on his face. After a minute or so, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. When I was done, he looked less sad and then Carlisle came back and gave me more medicine.

"Embry?" I had one last question to ask.

"Huh…?" he mumbled, he was clearly tired.

"Does Nana Liz and Papa…know about YOU and vampires…?" I was positive I knew the answer but I needed to know if it was true. And I was falling asleep but I still wanted to know.

"Yeah…they do. They've known from before you even moved here. Your Nana Liz knows about Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's and she knows about us. So does you grandpa. Now get some sleep, babe. You need your rest." He soon drifted off to sleep.

And I stared out the window the sky was darkening and it was raining. As I watched the rain, I drifted off to sleep too, dreaming of My Wolf, my Embry.

* * *

A week later, I was finally able to start walking. It hurt but I managed. I finally was able to leave the Cullen's house. I didn't like that occasionally Bella had to come in and check on me. I didn't like her. That made her sad but whatever, not my fault she isn't likeable.

Finally, at home I was able to shower in my own bathroom and sleep in my own bed. It was like heaven, if there was one. So far, it's been about three weeks since my little accident, and Embry telling me all about him and such I couldn't deny that I was kind of crushing on him. He never shows that he's super into me. But occasionally Embry shows some liking to me, but most of the time he's my friend. I wish he'd just make a move because I know I won't. Even though he shows, he cares for me like no other im still afraid that he'd reject me. And that would suck…so for now, im just going with the flow.

School is coming up in a couple of days. I went shopping in Seattle with Nana Liz and Embry tagged a long. It was amusing; I'd pick a low cut shirt that I could put a tank top under and Embry would grab it and say 'too much cleavage.' I would just laugh and sneak it in anyways. I had to yell at him a couple of times and say 'Embry! Chill, I can wear what I want. Geez, you aren't my dad.' After shopping we finally came home I went up to put my clothes away and Embry followed. I put some music (A Skylit Drive, to be exact) and started putting my clothes away. Embry lounged on my bed, I had a feeling he was staring at me, which was weird as seeing it when right with the lyrics of the song we were currently listening to.

"_Hey baby, do you see me cause I'm staring at you_

Hey baby, I want you I want you

Hey baby, do you see me cause I'm staring at you

Hey baby, I want you I want you alive

Come sit next to me

Can you see into my mind?"

I look up and he was totally watching me. I walk over and carefully sit down next to him. I was thinking about the song saying 'I want you, I want you' and then I said…

"Embry, do you want me?" it totally slipped out. I blushed furiously and quickly looked down. I cursed under my breath and got up to leave but Embry grabbed hold of my arm. He pulled me, gently, back down onto the bed. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. The next this he said took me completely off guard.

"How could I NOT want you, Mikka?" I swear, hearing those words made my eyes bug out; I mean yeah occasionally he would seem interested, but mostly he just acted like nothing more than a friend. "I've always wanted you, from the first time I laid eyes on you. My world shifted and you're all that matters to me. I imprinted on you, so of course I want you Mikka, but im your friend, until you want more than that, or less than that."

"Wait. You IMPRINTED on me? Holy shit on a stick." He never mentioned that. Even when he explained what it was, he never said he imprinted.

"Yeah I-"he started to say something but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I wigged out because I thought you didn't imprint on me and I'd have to stand by and watch you imprint on some freak or something." This earned a smile from him. And I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well love, I ALREADY imprinted on a freak." Oh, harsh.

"I'm a freak? Boy, you're trippin. YOU'RE the freak here, not me." we both started laughing. But I had to stop because it hurt to laugh. Soon we turned off the music and light and just laid there. His arm around me and my head on his chest eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning next to Embry; He was snoring up a storm. I smiled and got up to go get some clothes and a hair tie. I got my clothes and went over to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth; I put my hair up and went to see if Embry was awake. He was still sleeping, so I went down stairs and joined my Nana Liz, she was making breakfast. She finished up as I came down. She gave me the look she always gives me when I wear my hair up or I wear shorts.

Only she and my grandpa know the sad truth about what lies in the always-covered areas of my body...Torso, neck, feet, wrists. A lot of scar cream has gotten rid of my well-healed cuts but some just would not go away. Like the word, vanish on the side of my neck. It's always covered. But I know it's there. I gave her a sad look but I cheered right up as soon as she placed food in front of me. She told me she had to go to the hospital early today, and then she left. As soon as she left, I heard Embry coming down the stairs. My grandma made him food too so he sat across from me and smiled. His eyes lingered on my face going down to my neck and stopped. I internally kicked myself about putting my hair up. I quickly looked down and absentmindedly played with my bracelets…After a minute of silence I started eating…then I decided to look up, I saw Embry didn't touch his food, but he was looking at my neck and back down to my covered wrists.

"Aren't you going to eat…?" I couldn't take his silence, or his non-eating. He gave my neck one last look and started eating.

After that super awkwardly silent breakfast I got up to put my plate in the sink I turned as slammed into Embry's chest, I wasn't aware of his closeness. By the time I was halfway done eating I had put my hair down due to Embry's stares. So when I looked up at him now he moved my hair so he could see my scars and carvings. I summed up enough courage to look up at him.

"why?" was all he said.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the table. I explained to him that when my parents died I was very distraught. They were my everything and they were all of a sudden gone. the first time I had carved into my skin I felt something other than sadness or numbness. It became and addiction of mine, to carve and cut into my skin. I wore my hair down and bracelets and never wore flip-flops or even two pieced swimsuits.

I had the words lovely cut on my side and wicked on my left pelvic bone. Cuts on my wrists and random letters on my feet. I told him everything. From when I began, to my hospital admission, to struggles I have till this day of just wanting to cut into my skin.

He listened patiently whenever I chocked up and hugged me when I started to cry. He praised me when I told him I knew what I was doing was bad and that I told my grandmother about it. After I was done telling him it all he just hugged me and let me cry. He rocked me slowly and just said "let it out baby, let it out" he comforted me and soon I decided that since this was our last weekend of summer that we should do something fun.

* * *

We headed over to Sam's house, where we knew everyone would be. And just like we guess, everyone was there. We sat and talked about everything. We discussed going to northern California where the beaches may not be extremely hot but not so cold that we couldn't swim in regular bathing outfits. Soon I called my grandmother and asked. She said yes and then Jake, Leah, Embry, Jared, Kim, and I were packed up and ready for California.

It's Friday night and we are barely making it to some random town in southern Oregon. We stop at a hotel and check in. we are all tired so we head to bed.

6:30 in the morning we head out again stopping more frequently. To eat, go to the bathroom, and check back in with Sam. We get to the beach around 10:00 it's pretty warm but still fresh from the ocean. Im wearing my bikini with shorts and a band tee over it with my hair up.

I bet everyone can see my scars but I don't care. We sit out for a while messing around and soon the beach gets a little more people. We ate chips, drink soda, and joke around.

Soon we all decide to go swimming. It's fun. The day passes us by. And we head out, back towards the same hotel we stayed at last night. As we pull up into the parking lot Leah and Jake both agree to go check in with Sam. We get out of the truck and we head to our rooms. I decided to be the first to take a shower. I grab my PJ's a towel.

The hot water hits my back and relaxes my tense muscles on contact. I stand in the water for a couple of minutes, then I go on to scrubbing my body, then washing my hair. In the middle of rinsing the conditioner out, I hear commotion in the front room of the people talking and moving around. Soon I hear the door slam then a soft knock at the door. I finish quick and dry up. Soon I open the door to a soaked and distraught looking Kim. I grab a towel and help her dry her hair.

"Kim what's wrong?" I asked then I looked around, only to find the room empty.

"Vampires…"

"what!? Here?" I couldn't believe it.

"No, back home. When Jake and Leah went to check in with Sam the rest of the pack was in combat. So Jake came back to tell Embry and Jared. And Leah took off. Jared and Embry left but told us to stay here and rest and go home tomorrow." She looked very worried. But I probably looked the same.

"Kim, sweetness. You do realize we can't stay here. We have to go, NOW." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But Jared said to stay here. I promised him."

"Well, im going. I can come get you tomorrow." I start changing into some jeans and a shirt. I grab the bags and keys and head for the door.

"Wait!" I turned to see Kim drying her hair, "let me go change, I'll meet you down stairs."

I drove quickly and it seemed to take day but really, only hours. Kim was freaking out the whole way, but on the inside...so was I. Kim said that Jared told her there were at least 8 vampires and that they were going to run them as far north as they could. Get them away from La Push and away from humans.

* * *

Around 3 im the morning I dropped Kim off at her house and proceeded my drive to my home. I was anxious to get there I know only Papa was home and grandpa was working the night shift at the hospital. FUCK! It's going to be a LONG Sunday. As I thought about how my first day of school would be and what I would wear something caught my eye. Rain was coming down like a water fall but you can't miss this.

I slowed down and I realized I took the long way instead and as I looked on the side of the road I saw a girl. She was wearing a white dress and she has hair that was so close to white it almost looked like it blended with her dress. She was pale and dirty. And she was dragging herself into the forest. I pulled to the side of the road, zipped up my jacket, and got out.

"HEY! Hey, girl! Excuse me, but do you need help?" As I ran towards where I saw her enter the forest, I couldn't see her. But up a head there she was, so I followed. Maybe there were others who were injured?

I finally reached her, she lay motionless on the forest floor covered in dirt and leaves and moss. I reached down and at that instant she turned to me and screamed so loud I thought my own ears would burst. I was instantly in a crouch and looked at me with such hostility, I was insane. Her eyes were black with a red ring. Dark circles around her eyes. Her head snapped to the left and soon as she stopped her extremely loud scream I heard a chuckle come from where she was looking at. Soon two figures came out of the forest.

The chuckle had sent shivers down my back and Goosebumps all over my body. I soon realized why. The two figures were vampires. A girl and a guy. One, which was the other vampire that had tried to have me as a meal earlier in the summer. The other girl I did not recognize. She had bright pink hair and black clothes.

"Mira, could you please get your sister and take her to the others. I have unfinished business to attend to now." He sent and icy stare and smile my way. Mira, the pink haired girl, walked over two the blonde girl and dragged her off. Both of them giving me chilling looks.

"Ahh, this is quite a pleasure, when I stopped by your house for a snack I didn't find you there. But now here you are and smelling wonderful might I add." I didn't completely process what he said giving that it's three in the morning and I was exhausted but one thing stuck out, _'when I stopped by your house for a snack'._

"What do you mean you stopped by for a snack?" I cut him off in the middle of him rambling about his plans for me. he smiled an all too innocent smile.

"Oh, my dear, I had a late night snack. I was thirsty and you weren't there…" I stopped listening and acted on impulse without thinking of what I was getting myself into. I yelled, I screamed, and I called him many nasty things. Dark feelings stirred inside of me. I ran towards Nate and his horrific grin.

He grabbed me and threw me across the clearing before I was even able to touch him. He advanced on me and soon enough I heard vicious growls and snarls and before Nate had a chance to break my neck or something a big gray spotted wolf tackled him to the ground. Everything else when by fast. Tearing, biting, and growling and screaming. Most of the wolves left and only two remained. The large russet wolf stared at the pile of ashes while the gray wolf paced around. I sat numb on the floor. Then I hit me.

I HAD to get home.

I abruptly got up and ran. I ran until I got to the road. Vaguely aware of the massive wolfs following me. I kept running until I saw my house come into view. The door was open and I rushed inside. It was dark I turned on lights as I went. Yelling out my papas name with no reply. I finished searching downstairs so I headed up. I check my room, the bathroom, the spare room. Then I stopped in front of my grandparents' room.

I opened the door slowly, not sure if I wanted to see what was on the other side. However, when I opened it I saw nothing. I turned on the lights and I saw nothing. I was confused. Why wasn't papa here? Where else would he be? I stared into the empty room, I couldn't feel anything.

Soon I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Embry stared back with sorrow filled eyes. And at that moment I broke. I knew, from the look on his face, that my grandfather was no longer a live. He and I were so close I just fell to my knees and let it out I cried and cried Embry said little.

I guess I was rambling cause occasionally Embry would say ' they're gone. all of them, you're safe. You're grandmother is safe.' But I wasn't aware that I was speaking I felt nothing but..nothing. just numb. Pain was trying to make it's way inside but I just kept feeling numb.

* * *

Days that followed were sad. I went to school. But I felt nothing. I went to the funeral, but while my grandmother cried her eyes out, I felt nothing. But at night…I let it all out. The only way I could. I cried, I mourned, I cut.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months…

**Authors note: alright then. took me long enough to finish this chapter i got writers block. but anyways. review please they make me happy!-Wolfgang**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this twilight. Only my characters and the weird plot line of this story**

M-Pov.

I am looking out into the ocean. Standing here on this cliff is peaceful. It has been exactly a year since I have moved here. And a lot has changed. Today is the day I decided I was going to change. My empty constantly down self was hurting the people around me. Not to mention it was no help at all for my grandmother to recover from it all.

The day is escaping me so I decide to head back home. I give one last look out into the darkening ocean and I head home. I get home I realize that the house is a disaster. Ever since my grandpa died my grandmother and I aren't really the cleaning up anymore sort of people. I grab a granola bar and head up stairs.

In my room, I turn on some music and go into my bathroom. I shower, change, and decide to call Embry. he's been a big help around here for both me and my grandma. It's like he's picking up all the little broken pieces and trying to fix us up. After talking for a bit Embry comes over and eventually we fall asleep.

I wake up and get ready for school. Since Embry is a senior he doesn't have to go to school for the last week. Just to graduation practice and that's it. I still have another year to go. He drives us to school and im happy this will be the last Friday. After today, all I have left is Monday then Tuesday. However, I doubt I will come back for the last two days. So im counting this as my last day.

School passes by quickly, as I walk with Seth, Britani, and Collin I see Embry standing next to his car waiting for me. I say my goodbyes and walk over to him. We embrace in a warm hug and he kisses my forehead. Then softly kisses my lips. That's how it has been between Embry and I. nothing more than a kiss. Jake and I went farther in a couple weeks than me and Embry have in almost a year. Im pretty sure it bugs Embry but he doesn't pitch a fit over things like that.

On the way to my house, I tell Embry about my many job applications and how I hope to get a summer job. And about my revelations about what I came up with about me changing. He tried to tell me I wasn't hurting anyone but I knew he was trying to make me feel better. He didn't want to rush me in my recovery over my grandfathers' death but I thought it was time for me to get over it.

The day has been relevantly warm so I thought I'd do some major cleaning and make a barbeque. And invite over the pack. My grandmother needs to see that im getting over things. It will help her too.

One I get home I change into some shorts and a ratty T-shirt and set to sweeping, moping, polishing the floors, and scrubbing the counters. Eventually the house is freaking nice and clean and smells clean too. By 5:30, the pack starts showing up. So I put away my cleaning supplies and go change my shirt into a black and purple tank top.

Emily starts helping with the white rice while Sam and Embry are outside grilling the lemon pepper chicken. In the living room, some of the guys are getting down on some Assassins' Creed. **(Authors note: hehe...I LOVE the 360!) **And some girls were around the table gossiping.

The seven o'clock hour comes around and soon my grandmother shows up. I see her from the kitchen as she slowly makes her way over to me, with a surprised look on her face. I go over to her and give her a big hug.

"Time for a change Nana Liz." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away from me too look me in the eye. And with a small smile, she nods. I grin at her and tell her to go change because the food is almost done. I walk over to the living room and turn of the TV. This causes a very loud uproar with the boys. The looks on their faces made me laugh so hard. I had to clutch my sides.

"Wow. You know you can pause it. Besides, it's time to eat." And with that, they all lurched up and walked over to the very large dining table. The table doesn't have chairs but benches on the sides. This works out for me because I get to snuggle up next to Embry.

Once we're all seated, I realized I was stuck between Jake, who still has feelings for me, and Embry. Who probably also realized this because he quickly snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer. Soon everyone was chatting about anything and everything.

"No, im fucken serious! She chick had the largest forehead in the history of the world!" Paul was going on about some chick who likes him but he can't get it threw her head that he has a girlfriend and he's also wigged out by her forehead. He's really weird. And we all laugh when Rachel smacks him up side the head for making fun of the girls' forehead. I was vaguely aware that Jake had moved but I didn't see where cause I remembered one of my best friends from back home.

"No, Paul I bet she has NO competition with my old friend from California." I laugh and look at my grandma. "Remember Rosalind, Nana?"

"Oh, yes. Lovely girl."

"Lovely yes, but seriously? Let me show you, I got a picture of her in my room. I'll go get it" I head upstairs to my room and before I was out of sight I heard Rachel chastising Paul for making fun of the girl. I laughed and ran up stairs.

When I reached the top, Jake was barely coming out of the bathroom. As I reached my room, I realized Jake had followed me.

"So…umm, yeah. Can we talk?" I look up and saw Jake leaning against the door. I sat on the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to me. he walked over looking kind of weary.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Look, you know I like you. And I know Embry imprinted on you and stuff, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you. I swear it's like im in love with you or something. I can't get you out of my head. Mikka, I know it makes you feel awkward when im around you and Embry but im going to work on it. I won't make you feel the way anymore. Okay?"

I wrap my arms around him and nod my lead. "Jake I Love you too, but in a friend way. And im glad you'll work it out. Sometimes I find myself thinking of you but I know it wont work out so im glad you realized that and now we can just be akwardless friends" we both laugh, but we never stop hugging. He tips his head down to kiss my forehead but his lips linger there.

"Ahem." Jake and I both push apart and look up to see Embry standing there but before I can get a good look at his face he puts a calm mask on, but not before I could realize that his eyes told it all. Betrayed and pained.

"Em, it's not how it looks oka-"

"Don't tell me that bull shit Jake. It's exactly how it looks!" I look at both Jake and Embry and they are so close to each other and yelling but im not paying attention. Im just looking at Embry with an incredulous look on my face does he honestly believe that something like that would be going on with Jake and me?

Then Jake used his second in command voice and told Embry to back off and then pushed past him Embry followed and so did I. both of them, I noticed, were shaking horribly. Downstairs Jake headed quickly over to the front door, Embry, practically running, went through the dining room and out the back, and I ran after him.

Leah's Pov.

We were waiting and cracking jokes, while Mikka went to get the picture. After sometime Embry suddenly got up and quickly walked over to the stairs. Everyone kept talking and joking, soon we heard arguing coming from upstairs. Everyone at the table got just a little quieter. Probably to get a good idea of what was going on.

Eventually Jake came running down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it in his haste. Embry right behind him except he came towards the back door. Shaking so bad he looked almost blurry, and he ran out the back door. Everyone at the table was dead quiet and Mikka ran out after Embry.

Then we heard Mikka yell out, "Embry Fucken Call! Get your ass over here and TALK to me!!"

M-Pov.

"Embry Fucken Call! Get your ass over here and TALK to me!!" I was yelling after him he disappeared behind the trees and I went after him. "Embry!!" he turn quickly to stare at me and right when I was about to yell, even though he was about 5 feet in front of me clearly in hearing distance, he exploded. I quickly lifted my arms and slightly turned to protect my face, but then I felt a tearing and burning sensation on my right arm and a scream escaped my throat.

The pain was pretty bad. It stung horribly. Black spots danced across my vision and I saw an anxious gray wolf pacing in front of me. Soon I heard other voices rambling and on about my arm and getting two pairs of pants. Then I heard his voice, Embry's voice, anxious and frantic. I looked up and saw Embry looking so guilty and anxious. He picked me up. Then I heard Jakes voice.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Embry?" Jakes voice was angry and mocking. I felt Embry's arms shake under me, but soon he started walking. Once inside he sat me down on the counter and my grandmother started cleaning me up. Everyone went into the living room to wait and Embry paced in the dining room while Jake sat on the other side of the table watching me.

My grandmother gave me something to stop the pain and some sort of yellowish spray to stop the burning sensation on my right arm. I looked down and saw my shirt was ruined and I scowled. I really like this tank top…

Once my grandmother was done stitching me up, I went up stairs to change into a t-shirt. When I came back down everyone was gone my grandmother told me she was headed to shower and bed so we said goodnight. I went outback and sat on the porch swing. I didn't realize that the night was starting to cool. So, I was pretty cold in shorts and a tee.

And as if my prayers were answered, Embry stepped out from behind the trees. And he slowly walked over to me. I got up and wrapped my arm around him since the other one was staring to hurt again. He returned my hug with and awkward one-armed hug. I pulled him over to the porch swing and he sat down. I climbed into his lap and snuggled my face into the side of his neck. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and we sat like that in silence for a while.

Right when he was going to say something I lifted my head and put my lips to his. When I pulled back, I shook my head.

"No, Embry. I know what you're going to say. 'It was VERY stupid of you to follow me like you did when you saw that I was already shaking so badly. Im VERY sorry for what I did but it's YOUR fault!'" I did a horrible impression of him but it made him laugh so I don't care.

"Sorry Mikka, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was just going to say I was sorry for what happened and that I would never forgive myself for it. I over reacted. Jake replayed the conversation for me. And I seriously just wanted to beat myself up. Im sorry I didn't listen, babe."

I gave him one more kiss. Then rested my head back on his shoulder. "I accept your apology, Mr. I like to overreact to stupid things, But anyways, I forgive you. I knew you didn't mean to hurt me. It's all right babe. Don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?"

He stared at me for what seemed like forever. Then all he said was thank you and he kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, but then I turned more urgent, hungry and VERY passionate. The kiss ended after what seemed like forever. And he looked at me with so much love I thought my head would ESPLODE! Yeah. Not EXPLODE but ESplode!

I moved myself around until I straddled his lap and with my left arm, I pulled his face to mine once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Then one hand found its way up to my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair. We made out like that for about half an hour when I finally pulled away and sat sideways on his lap and I just rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore my feet were freezing so I decided it was time for bed. I grabbed Embry by hand and led him upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing in my ear. I grab it and look at the time, 10:30. I didn't recognize the number but whatever.

"Hello?" I said into the phone clearly it sounded like I had just woken up.

"Hello, may I speak to Mikka Ivanova?"

"This is her."

"Oh, okay good. Umm, im Tira Von Dragomira from 'Barnes & Noble' and im calling about your application. I'd like to see if you'd want to schedule an appointment to meet with my boss and I for and interview."

"Oh! Yes, yes. Im available ANY time. Schedule it when ever it's more convenient for you."

"Alright, how is this Monday and 12:30pm sound?"

"That's perfect!"

"Okay well, I'll see you then. Goodbye"

"Okay thanks, goodbye"

Embry sat up and smiled at me.

"So, job interview?" I nodded quickly and climbed into his lap. We were alone today because my grandmother isn't getting back until 7:30pm. Therefore, Embry and I had ALL day together. Embry's cell rang then. Then he hung up I realized that he had to go on patrol. Ugh. And wouldn't get off until 8. I frowned.

"Hey…" Embry cupped my chip then tilted my head up to look at him. "Don't be sad. I'm sorry I have to leave you alone today, but maybe you can hang out with Kim and Rachel. Paul and Jared are on patrol too so you guys can get together or something."

I smiled then and I got up. I barely realized in was in a tank top and underwear so I blushed horribly and tugged at my tank top. Embry laughed and got up. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He looked me over once and smiled. He leaned down a bit but not too far. He's only 7 inches taller than I am.

"Sometimes I forget how tall you are. I love you." I smiled and kissed him again.

Soon he left and I decided to call up Kim. She came up with a plan to go to port Angeles and catch a movie. I ate breakfast and took a shower. I was at a lost of what to wear. I looked out to see the sun shining. It would be warm, but not tank top weather. Soon I just agreed on wearing black dickies shorts and a grey 'peace/war' tee, and a black hoodie. I grabbed my converse and headed downstairs.

As I walked to Rachel's house, I let the light breeze ruffle my wet hair. Walking down the road I saw someone coming in my direction, I noticed it was Jake. When he reached me he gave me a careful hug.

"How's your arm?"

"It's alright. It burns a little but it's nothing I can't handle. You know me"

"Yeah, so you headed to my sisters house? Cause if you are she's not there. She went to Kim's."

"UGH! That woman. She told me to go to her house when I was done showering…damn. Would you like to accompany me to Kim's house?" he nodded and we turned back around and started walking to Kim's.

"You know you STILL haven't met Embry's mom, jade." Oh shit, I practically forgot he even had family outside of the pack. I felt a little guilty. However, he never mentioned meeting her…

"Oh, Fuck! You're right. It's been like a year and I know almost everyone else but his family. I guess I was so used to the pack being one big family that I forgot he even had family outside of the pack...Does that make me a horrible girlfriend…?"

"Yes, yes it does." I smacked his arm. "Im Kidding. No, it doesn't, but seriously consider meeting her soon. Embry would be so fucken happy you don't even know. Besides you being his everything. His mom is right there next to you. She's a strong woman, Very strong. And Embry kicked his dads' ass too. So, I guess you can say my best friend is a badass. But don't tell him I told you this."

"He never told me that…why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk about his childhood, not a horrible one but bad enough. But seriously, do NOT tell him I told you this. He'll kick my fucken ass." We both laughed and soon we reached our destination. We went inside, said hello to Kim's mom, and then just lounged around. Jake left soon after and Rachel, Kim and I sat around and basically did nothing until 12:30. Then we headed to Port Angeles.

We arrive with plenty of time to spare. So we decide to walk around. We hit the shops and boardwalk. Walking around in the sun feels good on my skin. While Rachel leaves Kim and me at a store so she can go to the bank, we decide to go walk the length on the block. Back and forth, to and fro, left to right. We notice Rachel pull up into the stores' parking lot so we turn and start walking back. I notice two girls, who look vaguely familiar for some odd reason, crossing the street toward us. I look at them, the shorter of the two had super pale blonde hair, it almost looked white, and the taller one had bright pink hair and a nose ring. I looked at their pale completion and wigged out on the inside. However, their eyes were neither red or black or goldish. Just blue and hazel.

I relaxed and smiled their way and kept walking. When we got to the car Rachel was nagging about how slow we walk. We got to the movie theater and bought a bunch of candy, popcorn, and soda. We were going to watch transformers. We all thought Shia Labeouf was sexy man-candy. So we settled into great seats and watched the movie. It was great except for the guys behind us who kept talking about Megan fox's body parts.

After the movie let out it was eight at night. So we basically spent all day here in Port Angeles. On our way back, Kim passed out and Rachel and I talked girl stuff. It was nice to talk to a girl about normal chick stuff. She said she wanted to have a kid, but she was waiting until Paul turned 20, he's almost 19. Rachel was 22 so they were SUPER far apart in the age department. She told me about how Sam and Emily were planning another baby.

Soon we dropped Kim off and then she drove me home. When I got there my grandmother was already home. I walked in and saw that she and Embry were talking in the kitchen. Then I heard WHAT they were talking about. Holy fuck…my grandmother is asking my boyfriend if we have been 'sexually active' seriously. Who says that? Ugh. I walk in with an incredulous look on my face. Embry gives me a weird look and my grandmother snaps her mouth shut, grabs her mug, and heads up to her room.

I bust out laughing and I walk over to Embry and pull him towards me. He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me onto the counter.

"So, you came back at a VERY convenient time. She was getting all crazy with questions. Oh yeah and she wants me to give you this." He pulls out a little compact thing from his pocket. I open it and my eyes bug out.

"Birth control?! What the hell? We don't have sex. Why is she giving me this?"

"Umm, I don't know but at lest she didn't give you these…" he reached behind me and grabbed a paper bag. I opened it and looked inside.

"Oh my god, condoms?! Wow, not only is this creepy, but it's almost as creepy as witnessing flies do each other!" we both laugh at that. He takes of my jacket and looks at my arm. The cuts are barely starting to heal. He bends over and kisses each gash. I glare at him but then wrap my arms around his neck.

He moves back so I can get down and we head up stairs. Once in bed we get to talking about random things. He tells me about patrol and how Paul was being a pervert and Jared kept peeing on trees. Then I decide to change the subject.

"Embry, when can I meet your mother?" I looked at him and he beamed at me.

"You seriously want to meet her? That's fucken awesome!" I laughed and then said yes. We talked some more and then fell asleep.

The next morning, Sunday, was my nana's day off. So we cleaned the house and everything was good. I looked at the clock, 12:30, Embry and his mother were going to come at one, for lunch so I took a quick shower, when I got out and changed. I had a sickening feeling of being watched. I looked out into the woods behind my house and I saw nothing. I decided to ignore it and go down stairs to help my grandmother finish lunch.

Soon Embry and his mother, jade, showed up. I felt awkward for a while but then we all got comfortable. We ate then moved into the living room to chat. I got up to get some water but when I went into the kitchen, I got that sick nauseous feeling and I felt like I was being watched. It made me scared and I stared out the kitchen window out into the forest. I guess I was standing there for a while because Embry came into the kitchen looking for me.

I think I had a scared look on my face and I was shaking because Embry rushed over and took me in his arms.

"What's wrong babe? You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, im fine…" I trailed off looking back out the window. I couldn't shake the feeling but I looked up, smiled, and grabbed my water and we went back into the living room where the women were talking. After a while, the nauseous feeling went away. And eventually they left. My grandmother and I ended up watching TV until nighttime.

She fell asleep on the couch, and I was about to, but I got that sick feeling again and I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I puked my guts out and sat there with my face on the cold edge of the bathtub. I started to cry because the feeling of being watched, hunted, was just too much. I felt so scared I didn't know what to do.

I got up maybe an hour later, went back to the living room, and curled up next to my Nana. Eventually I fell asleep as I watched the rain hit the window.

_I watched myself and I walked down the street in Port Angeles I was alone and it was becoming dark. I felt sick as I walked and when I looked up, I saw those two girls from Port Angeles, the pink haired girl and pale-blonde haired girl. Looking at them the image flickered and as I stood on the street, my surroundings changed into a thick dark green forest. I look back to where the girls were supposed to be and I saw the pale-blonde on the floor covered in dirt and the pink haired girl grab her arm. They watched me and I watched them then they disappeared._

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around and saw that I had the couch to myself and there was a blanket on me. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my cell phone _6:00_AM. Ugh, I'd go back to bed if I could but my dream freaked me out a bit and I don't know why. I turned on the TV, put in a 'Greys Anatomy' disc into the DVD player, and went to make some coffee.

I could tell that my grandmother had already left for work. So I went and curled back up on the couch and watched the show. The rain was falling in torrents outside and I could swear an even bigger storm than right now, would be coming sometime today. I got up, paused the DVD, and went to take a fast shower. I put jeans, a long sleeve, and a black hoodie on. I got that weird frightened, sick feeling again. I called Embry but he didn't answer. So I called Jake, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Mikka what's up?"

"Hey Jake, do you happen to know where Embry is?"

"I think he's on patrol. Why?"

"I just needed a ride to forks but…"

"I'll give you one. Just give me 15 minutes and I'll be right over."

"Okay…thanks.."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. But Jake, could you hurry?"

"Of course. I'll be over in 5 minutes." *click*

I slide my phone shut and I sit back down on my couch and wrap up in the blanket. I felt so scared and I have no clue as to why I'd feel like this. I started crying. Soon Jake came when I answered the door he freaked out. I wrapped his arms around me.

"Mikka, what the hell is wrong?"

"I don't know Jake. I just don't, even since yesterday I've been having the feeling of being watched and I keep feeling sick to my stomach and scared. And then it just goes away all of a sudden and it's really weird." I sobbed into his chest. He led me over to the couch and I sat on his lap. He took out his cell phone and asked to talk to Embry. However, Embry wasn't there. He was about to call Sam but I looked at the clock.

It was 11:55. I needed to leave now. So we left. I fixed up my eyeliner in the car and I put eye drops in my eyes to get rid of the redness. I called Embry four times during the car ride to forks but no answer. Once we got there, Jake and I entered the bookstore. I went to my interview and Jake went off somewhere, probably to the couches.

Tira, the girl who had called me, was actually the one of the two managers of the bookstore as well as the pale-blonde haired girl from Port Angeles. She took me to the back room and we had the interview. She said she liked me very much and wanted to know if I was able to start tomorrow afternoon. I agreed to it then I left. I went out to look for Jake and he was standing just outside the doors.

Once I reached the doors, a bright color caught my eye. I turned to see the bright pink haired girl walking towards where I came from. And as if I'd called her, she turned around to look at me. She smiled at me and went through the door. I got the sick feeling again so I rushed out the doors. Once in the wet fresh air I felt much better. Jake walked over to me and said he talked to Embry.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the car. On our way back, we joked and talked about randomness. Then I told him to pull over so I could puke.

* * *

UnknownPOV

That incompetent bitch, I hate her. My abilities will soon be too much for her. We'll stand on the sidelines to watch this show unfold. I will not rest until I see that she's been tortured. She's going down. I'll see to that…

* * *

M-POV.

I Get home and Jake and I Sit on the couch and watch more Greys Anatomy. We wait for Embry to come over. Im scared to be alone so I make Jake stay with me. The thunder and lightening are going crazy outside. I lie out on the couch and put my head in Jakes' lap. Im aware that Jake is watching me and im afraid to look up at him don't ask why I just am. I look at the clock, three more hours till Embry is off patrol.

I decide that we should do something fun other than just sitting here watching a show. So I run upstairs with Jake right behind me. I turn on my plasma screen and Xbox360. I put in Halo 3 and grab the headsets and controllers. Then I go over to where Jake is, sitting on my bed. Soon enough we're playing against a bunch of people killing and going crazy.

I am enjoying myself. Practically forgot about my fears, just playing a video game with my best friend. We're talking shit to people we don't know and killing them it's pretty fun. Then Jake and I are on opposite teams. Soon we forget about the other people and just try to kill each other. A lot of poking, tickling and knocking controllers out of hands went on, it was fun.

He tried to sit on me so he could kill me. And he did. Damn I was just about 3 points under him so when he tried to scratch his nose I knocked the controller out of his hand and sat on him then I killed him, in the game of course, and he grabbed me by my waist and threw me onto the bed and he climbed on me. He held my hands above my head and soon we forgot about the game.

We started at each other for what seemed like forever. He leaned down and pressed his lips to forehead but they lingered there longer than they should have. Soon I heard yelling in my ear from my head set and was brought back to reality.

"Umm, Jake?"

He took the hint and got up quickly. He retrieved his controller and soon we started playing again. We sat down so close to each other I could feel attraction emanating off both of our bodies. What the fuck? I thought I was over Jake and moved on but I think feelings for him were just hidden inside.

A while later my doorbell rang. I got up to go answer it. Before I walked out the door and I looked at Jake and I could tell he was pissed off but I wasn't sure at what exactly.

I opened my door and it was Embry. he saw me a picked me up and gave me a big bone crushing hug. L closed the door and I turned to kiss Embry but as I was about to Jake came down stairs. I was scared that he'd look pissed off but he looked calm and chill. He didn't look at me. he walked over and said hey to Embry.

Jake pulled Embry aside "We need to talk, man." Was all I heard Jake say but more whispering went on.

Soon Jake left and Embry curled up with me on the couch. We talked for a while I asked him how patrol was and he asked me what I did today and he apologized for not answering earlier. Eventually my grandmother came home. Embry said he had to go do something and that he'd be right back. I had a feeling that Embry was going to talk to Jake. And I was dying to know what they were going to talk about.

Was Jake going to tell Embry about what went on earlier? Of course, Embry would see it in Jakes mind. I sighed and sat in the kitchen while Nana Liz made Tea.

* * *

Jakes-POV.

I was pacing in my wolf form just inside the forest in front of Mikkas' house I was waiting for Embry to show up. Seth And Brady were also in my head I wish they weren't cause I was trying to think. I phase back just as Embry comes out of the house. He head over to where im pacing like a mad man.

"What's up, brah?"

"Look, Embry I think there's something wrong with Mikka…today she begged me to stay with her and I couldn't refuse because she looked terrified. As if someone was going to kill her if, she was alone. I think you need to have a serious talk with her. I would…but seeing as im not her…boyfriend…" it hurt to say that. I love her and I can't be with her. I'm pretty sure the sadness was written all over my face.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up, brah. And thanks for being there with her when im on patrol. I owe you one. You're a good brother." I couldn't look at him. I just nodded once. And I turned to walk away, but Embry caught me by the arm. I didn't look at him but I saw from my peripheral vision. He was looking down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Imprinted. If I knew it'd hurt you this much I'd give it up for you, brah. Sounds gay? Hell yeah. However, it's true. And I don't blame you or hate you for loving her. im just sorry it has to happen again." I looked at him then and nodded.

I pulled away from him and walked into the forest. I was shaking so bad, once I was out of sight I exploded.

* * *

M-POV

It's been 3 weeks into summer vacation. And I still feel like im being hunted. Even when I leave to places Port Angeles, Seattle, Portland. Everywhere I go I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I haven't told Embry or anyone for that matter, about it. they'd overreact.

It's nine thirty and I still don't leave work until ten. Right now im just unpacking new books, there are so many boxes. I grab a bunch of empty ones and head over to the back door, so I can put them in the dumpster. The door is open when I get there so I don't have to deal with the loud creak it makes. I head over to the dumpster, it's raining very hard. Yet I still hear arguing. I slow my pace a little to try and listen.

"We have to do it NOW Tira. Revenge is waiting just around the corner." I hear the first voice say, I recognized it as Mira's voice.

"No Mira, I won't. Not now, she's waiting on someone, and that someone could harm us." I recognized the second voice as Tira.

"But if we don't do it soon you know what's going to happen! And if you won't do it, I will do it myself! I have just as many powers as you, little sister!" Mira snapped.

"Now Sister don't be Hasty, besides we have a visitor." They come around the corner and see me with the boxes. I smile and throw the boxes in the dumpster and run back inside.

Once inside I get back to work. I stock up some shelves. And im very aware of the stares im getting from both Mira and Tira. Soon my time is up. I clock out and go meet Embry outside. However, I couldn't help but to keep analyzing the argument I heard.

* * *

**Authors note: okay, so this story is pretty damn weird. it's my first fanfice, so it sucks. but reveiw anyways, please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, i own nothing. twilight isn't mine!(sadly..)**

* * *

M Pov

5:30AM. July 4. I left my house early for a walk. I ended up on the same damn cliff, over looking the ocean, like I always do. Today we are having a big party. My nana is only working until three. Therefore, it'll be cool to have her there with the rest of us. Middle of the summer…I still haven't told Embry about the feelings of being watched or that conversation I overheard, for a week straight after I heard that conversation I kept getting bad feelings at work.

So I quit, Embry kept bugging me about it but I still wouldn't tell him and I just made up some other excuse about gas and never getting to see him. Although both those reasons are true, it wasn't the REAL reason for my quitting.

Today I haven't had any sick feelings and im hoping im good now. Staring out into the ice-cold water I lost track or time, I was thinking about Jake and our complicated friendship. How it hurt him that I was with Embry, it just made me sick. But I couldn't help loving Embry, im his imprint, im drawn to him…I try not to think about it but I can't help the fact that this isn't the first time it's happened to Jake, Bella did the same, pick someone else over Jake but im not picking sides im still really close to Jake.

I looked at my cell, 6:30AM I guess I should go back get my car and go get some coffee. On my way home I started feeling like I was being hunted, watched by some unseen force I couldn't shake the feeling. I got home ran upstairs got my money and keys and soon was on my way to Forks.

I get to Barnes&Noble about half an hour later, I was driving THAT slowly. I go buy some coffee and walk around looking for a good book. While checking out some book I saw a flicker on pink out of the corner of my eye, I look up and see Mira walking towards me.

"Hey Mikka, How have you been? We miss you around here." She smiled at me, altogether her features were friendly, but something was hidden underneath, animosity I think, I didn't know why she was like this towards me or maybe she was already pissed before she came over to say hi.

"Hey, I've been good, sick but overall pretty good, how about you?" I was trying to make conversation but I couldn't shake the feeling of being in danger. So I started walking, Mira did too.

"Sick? Are You All right?" there was something in her voice that made it seems as if she could care less or if she knew what was going on, I decided my mind was just messing with me.

"Yeah, im fine…but im just going buy this book and go now." Making an excuse to leave already, I picked up the first book my hand touched. And turn towards the registers. Mira laughed as she eyed my book.

I looked down to see what was so funny. And I noticed what was in my hand, 'The Art of Sex' my eyes bulged out and I chocked on my spit.

"Interesting choice for a book, Mikka" Mira was trying not to laugh, she led me over to the register, and I bought the book and tucked it under my arm to hide the title.

I left the bookstore in a hurry and walked around a bit, it was early and the coffee felt nice and toasty in my freezing hands. I walked and walked, up and down the block, I decided to go back to my car. Something bright pink and white caught my eye, I look out into the forest and I see two figures, they don't notice me, I recognize them as Mira and Tira.

I walk closer to try to hear what they're talking about, bad right? But I was curious. They start walking towards the back door of the store and they don't notice im following them.

"Mikka!" I hear my name and stop in my tracks, I look up to find Tira looking at me with uncomfortable eyes and Mira glaring at me, I turn to see Embry walking up behind me. He reaches me and kisses my forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Umm…I just came here to get coffee and a book, you know me, I love books and coffee. Nothing more, that's all." I said quickly, I looked over towards where I last saw the sister and the door was closed.

"Oh, Well lets get you back home, what book did you get, babe?" he said reaching towards my book, I turn quickly and shove the book into my sweater.

"Oh you know, some book about making stuff…." I was mortified; if he saw this book, he'd get the totally wrong idea! He didn't give up either; he obviously wanted to know what book it was. He reached to get the book again. He tugged at it and so did I.

But of course he was stronger and I stood no chance against him. He got it out of my hands and turned it over and just stared at the book. I was extremely embarrassed and pissed off that he'd just take it like that. I turn and run my fastest through the rain back to my car. I heard Embry call after me but I didn't stop. I opened my car and locked the doors and quickly reversed out of there and sped down the road.

I was wigging out; I found it hilarious yet mortifying at the same time. What was he going to think about me? I look out the window and I see a big wolf running alongside in the forest. I sped up and so did the wolf. I kept driving till I got to my house. I turned of the car and ran inside but not before Embry got there, breaths ragged and he had the damn book in his hand. Since he didn't let me close the door, I just glared at him and walked off to the living room. Shrugging off my jacket and sitting on the couch.

Embry came to sit next to me. And he held the book out to me with a raised eyebrow. I took it from him and chucked it towards the wall. Embry chuckled, I looked at him incredulously, he grinned back at me. He leaned in and gave me a full kiss on the lips. My hands instinctively reach towards his hair and I pull him closer to me while pushing myself closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me close to him. When we break apart, he keeps his forehead on mine and smiles the smile I love. "So, what up with that?" he points his thumb towards the place I threw the book. I look down and blush.

"Umm…It's a Long Story."

"Well Babe, I got time" he kissed me again, and I told him about it all.

* * *

**Authors note: well im going to end this soon, starting to get over it, i finished the story in my head, so i just need to type it out. review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer(!!!!!) : i own nothing of twilight, just using them for shit weird story.**

**What i do own: Mikka, her grandmother and wicked creepy sisters. oh and a bunch of sharpies.**

* * *

_-M-_

After my ridiculous story was done and over with and he laughed at me, I decided to get the cleaning done early. I went to the downstairs hall closet and grabbed all the cleaning stuff and various mops and brooms. Embry and I cleaned throughout the rest of the morning finishing about 30Mins after 12:00.

Embry said he was off to shower and go buy the meat up in forks and he'd see me later. We kissed goodbye and I went upstairs to shower, I stripped down and wrapped a towel around myself, I sat down on the edge of the tub waiting for the water to warm up, I was texting Jake but then had to stop, I told him I was going to shower and I'd text him back after.

Once I was in the shower I washed my hair, and body quickly and got out, I guess I just really wanted to talk to Jake. Damnit! I can't do that, I can't be overly anxious to speak with Jake I had Embry that should be enough for me. But obviously my mind couldn't stop thinking about Jake in a more-than-a-friend way. I was mental.

I checked my phone only to find Jake's Reply, it said:

'**I wish I was able to join you…'**

I wigged out, so I texted him back saying he shouldn't be thinking of me in those ways. He replied saying he was only joking and for me not to have a heart attack, part of me still felt that he wasn't joking. I shook it off and dried myself up; I put on undies and a bra and then wrapped my hair with the towel. I walked over to my closet and found some cut off shorts and a white tank top; I grabbed my gray volcom zip up hoodie and then I combed out my long jet black hair. Then I decided to go downstairs.

Just as I jumped off the last two steps the doorbell rang, I practically skipped to the door. I was in a rather randomly happy mood for no real reason. I opened the door to find Jake standing there fully clothed, for once, and looking HOTT as hell. I couldn't look away from him, he wore jeans and a white t-shirt and a gray zip up with a leather jacket over it, simple but I found him Very attractive at that moment.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking these things, I loved Embry, and nothing was going to change it, not even my slight attraction to Jacob. I looked up to Jakes face and found he was watching me with a smirk on his face. He opened his arms up and I jumped up and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't stop myself, I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it, something inside me just pulled me to him. I hugged him fiercely.

"Well hello to you too, baby." Even though I was currently fighting my instinct to seriously just kiss him, I got out of his hold and when I was standing on my own feet I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Jake…" I began to whine but Jakes warm finger went over my lips.

"I know, I know…you don't have to lecture." He looked into my eyes and I saw the struggle within him, he seriously looked like he'd take me then and there. But we were both loyal. He was loyal to his best friend and I was loyal to my boyfriend...besides the little slips here and there…

"Looking good Mikka, so when are we going to start cooking it up?" for the first time I barely realized that Jake had to big boxes with him, a 36 pack of beer and a 36 pack of Dr. Pepper. He set them on the counter; he turned to me with a sheepish grin, probably figuring that I noticed the beer.

I arched an eyebrow and jerked my chin towards the beer.

"Sam." Was all he said and I got it. He told me about hearing about my mishap in the bookstore. I hated when stuff like that happened. Damn them and their ability to not keep things from each other. Oddly Jake was very good at hiding things, which came in handy for reason he and I both knew.

We were in the kitchen most of the afternoon, I saw sitting on the counter and Jake standing between my legs we talked about life, a few instances during the conversation I wanted to tell Jake about the feelings I had been getting, but chickened out.

I mulled it over in my head and figured I should tell Embry this but I didn't want him to worry, I knew Jake would too but Embry, being the one who imprinted on me, would go crazy, probably never leave my side again. So I was going to tell Jake, and hopefully he could tell Embry, I didn't want to do it for fear of him thinking I was going crazy. I don't think Jake would think im crazy. Or would he…?

"Jake…Can I tell you-" I got cut off by the doorbell. I sighed and pushed Jake aside and hopped off the counter. I looked out the kitchen Window and saw Embrys' car. A grin spread across my lips and I ran to the door. I heard Jake sigh but I ignored it.

I yanked the door open and jumped into Embrys arms. He chuckled and he held me close to him. He stepped in and I noticed he had bags in his arms, A LOT of bags I grab some from him and I wrap my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders we walked into the kitchen and saw Jake pacing. He stopped short and went over to Embry.

Grabbed some of the bags and gave him a brotherly one armed hug.

"Sup Brah," said Jake with a chin jerk as if that were the best way to ever greet someone.

"Not Much, Fucking Lines at Winco were long, and Seth wouldn't quit bitchin about it because he was hungry." Embry seemed at ease with being in the same room with me and Jake. Jake and I laughed Embry hardly ever complained, but we knew how Seth was when he was hungry.

"Where's Seth now?" I piped in, I hadn't seen Seth in like a week, come to think about it I hadn't seen a lot of the guys, they always had patrol.

"I Dropped him off at Britt's house, from there he's going to go get Leah, then come over." While Embry explained I took out the groceries from the bags and Jake helped. Embry excused himself to use the bathroom and once he was gone I looked at Jake, he gave me a lazy smile.

I went back to un-packing the groceries and when Embry came back down he scooped me up and sat me down on the counter. He rested his forehead on mine and looking into my eyes his lips brushed lightly against mine. Embry closed his eyes leaning in for more and I followed suit, but not before I looked over to Jake, who seemed pretty interested in his phone.

I kissed Embry back for a good couple of minutes. The front door opened with a bang and I heard Seth's voice. I pushed Embry back and jumped of the counter and ran to where his voice was coming from, he was saying something about being hungry but I cut him off by running right into him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Seth!" I couldn't help it, I loved this guy. He chuckled and hugged me back. Then I hugged Britt and then I jumped into Leah's arms. She laughed out loud and lifted me off the ground I wrapped my legs around her waist and she laughed harder. With me still in her arms, she walked to the kitchen.

"Look Embry, Leah's trying to take Mikka from you." Jake laughed, and soon everyone joined

"I can't help it, I Love Leelee. And I Missed her, it's been what like a whole freaking week?" I hopped down from Leah's arms and Embry came over to me laughing.

"Well, im all for watching girl on girl but I'd find it awkward with Leah, she's like my sister." I smacked him and glared at him, "I was kidding Babe, geez calm down." He smiled at me and I looked t the time, 6:05.

Leah and Britt started helping me with making other things while we sent the guys off to either go start grilling with Embry or play the Xbox360. Seth being Seth went to play video games and Jake and Embry went out back onto the deck. Soon everyone started piling in. Jared, Paul, Rachel, Kim, Sam, Emily, Quil and little Claire came shortly after my grandmother. All of us ladies were chatting and cooking in the kitchen watching the food making sure none of the boys came in to pick at it.

We started setting up the large table and Embry and Sam brought in the steaks and ribs. Our dinner conversation was perverted as usual, everyone cracking jokes and picking on one another. Around 9:30 we decided it was a good time to start up on fire works. I went out with Paul to water down the grass just in case. Jared and Quil came out with two very large boxes. I took a peek inside of them and they were all filled with a crap load of fireworks.

"Holy Shit on a stick…" I breathed out. The guys laughed out loud and everyone started taking seats out back with their blankets and such. Embry claimed one side of the porch swing for us; Jake sat with Leah on the other end. They were chatting but soon stopped once the fire works started. They were amazing and beautiful, after one complete box was done my phone started vibrating. I ignored it at first but then it kept at it. So I sighed and got off Embry's lap. I walked inside and close the door because the fireworks were loud.

"Hello?" I answered, slightly annoyed. I got that sick feeling inside of me and bent over with nausea. I instantly got a very painful head ache, like my head was about to blow up. I felt intense pain in stomach. What the fuck?

"Hello Mikka?"

"Yes…" I managed to breathe out.

"It's Tira; I called to ask if you'd see me, I wanted to apologize for my sisters' behavior. Could you meet me outside?" Tira's voice sounded apologetic so I managed a reply and I somehow managed to make it out the front door.

Tira was standing at the bottom step. Instantly all my nausea and pain was gone so I managed down the steps and agreed to walk with her. We barely reached across the street when a figure stepped out from the forest laughing. Bright pink hair unmistakable, it was Mira. She had a wicked grin and soon her features changed a little. Her eyes turned red and her skin turned almost white. Her teeth glistened with only one thing, venom.

I turned to look at Tira and just like Mira, Her Features changed, all of a sudden she looked kind of unstable and rabid. Deep black eyes rimmed with red, she crouched and smiled wickedly. It all clicked together in my brain quickly, Mira and Tira were vampires, but how was it that Embry never smelled their scent?

As if reading my mind Mira spoke in an icy hate filled voice, seething with resentment, "Me and My sister are very special vampires." And with that I tensed and was about to run and scream for Embry but Mira Grabbed Me and then she took off into the forest covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well? what do you think? predictable? probably. should you review? freak yes you should.**

**side note: i fell off my chair cause i thought i heard brothers voice(i haven't seen him in forever) turns out it was only my other brother(*sarcasm* oh joy..) anyways! reveiw, please&&thank you!**


End file.
